


Confessions

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because I love that hc, sadie hawkmans dance, suselle, terfs dont read, trans girl noelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: Susie is being a gentle-woman and walking Noelle home from the Sadie Hawkmans dance when Noelle wants to tell her a big secret.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this story kinda focuses around the "Noelle is a trans girl" headcannon, so if you don't like that then this isn't for you pal. Any hate in the comments will be immediately blocked. Shoutout to two people, the first is the person who i first saw post about Noelle being trans and their post will be linked, and the other is the Sadie Hawkman's dance comic, I'm sure you've seen it but it will be linked as well.

* * *

Shout out to [this post](https://nickthetoony.tumblr.com/post/179857811051/hey-i-just-thought-of-something-noelle-is-a) for being a great headcanon

Shout out to [this comic](http://doreenchartreuse.tumblr.com/post/179780403271) for inspiration

* * *

The front doors of the school shut softly behind them, music still audible as it played in the gymnasium. "Man that dance was uh, well it was _something_." Susie spoke as she wrapped her hand around Noelle's.

"Y-yeah. Ms. Toriel can be, uh, _loud_." Susie spoke nervously, her eyes shifting back towards the door.

"Tell me about it!! And to think Kris is so quiet." The two shared a short laugh, leaves crunching under their feet as they began walking. Noelle pressed closer to Susie as a brisk night breeze blew past them, making the girl shiver. "Oh, are you cold?" Susie asked, looking down to her date. "Here, you can wear my jacket." She said, her jacket already being taken off and handed to Noelle who didn't have a chance to turn down the offer. She smiled, and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders, sliding her arms into the sleeves she then had to roll up, since they were too long for her arms.

"Thank you, Susie." Noelle slid her hand right back into Susie's surprisingly gentle grasp. They walked in silence with nothing but the wind and the crunching of leaves accompanying them for another minute. "So, Susie." Noelle started, her eyes pointed down as they neared the gate to her home.

"Yeah?" Susie poked after Noelle didn't carry on her sentiment. 

"Oh, uhm, I was just thinking, maybe we could, like, go to the lake? I mean, it's still kinda early to be headed home." The deer's cheeks were flushed red, but Susie smiled and nodded. 

"Oh yeah! C'mon!" Susie turned, leading them back towards the lake instead of towards Noelle's home. They hung out at the lake pretty often nowadays, it seemed. It was a nice place to spend time with someone. In fact, it was at the lake Noelle had asked Susie to the dance. Once at the water's edge Susie picked up a rock and skipped it on the water, watching the ripples distort the reflection of the moon on the water. She sat down, watching the water settle once more.

"Susie?" Noelle spoke softly as she sat next to her, pulling her jacket tighter around her thin frame.

"Hmm?" Susie responded, looking for another rock to throw.

"Can I, I just, there's, I, I mean," Susie blinked and turned her attention back towards a very fidgety Noelle.

"Hey, you're getting nervous." Susie said, her brow furrowed together and a gentle hand rested on Noelle's shoulder. "Just relax, kay?" But Noelle didn't stop fidgeting. Her hands were clasped tightly together, and then she would unclasp them and play with her dress, and then hold tight again, her eyes flitting everywhere except for Susie's face. 

"No, I mean, never mind. You would just think I'm weird, and gross." She gave up, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her body away from Susie. The larger female smirked and nudged the deer's shoulder with a closed fist.

"Hey, if there's one thing I'm all about it's weird and gross."

"No, like in a bad way!" Noelle stood up and stomped her hoof on the ground, her ears pointed down at the ground. The sudden burst came as a shock to Susie, Noelle was usually so sweet and soft and, not like this.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't _have_ to tell me anything you don't want to. No pressure, arright?" She tried to speak calmly as she stood up, moving to touch Noelle's shoulder, then deciding against it, dropping her hands to her sides. Noelle didn't respond as she curled up on herself, arms crossed tighter across her chest, nose wrinkled as she bit back tears, yet unable to stop soft whimpers from filling the cold night air. Susie sighed, and took a step forward, wrapping her arms around Noelle. "Please don't cry. I think your dad would kill me if I made you cry."

Noelle smiled a little, wiping her eyes, and suppressing a cute giggle. "It, it isn't you. It's not your fault I'm like this."

Susie noticed how Noelle seemed to relax once she was safely tucked in her embrace. "Well, can I help?" She asked, hugging her a little tighter.

"Uhm, promise you won't be weirded out and you'll still like me?"

Susie scoffed. "Noelle, it's pretty damn hard to weird _me_ out." There she went again, shifting her weight from hoof to hoof, but at least she was talking again.

"Uhm, I'm not, well I, oh, I don't even know how to explain this." Susie was quiet as she gave Noelle a second to gather her thoughts. "I might as well just, put this bluntly. I, I was born a boy. But, I don't feel like a boy, I've never felt like a boy. I've always felt like I'm a girl. Does that, make sense?" Noelle slowly turned so she was looking at Susie, who was staring with a blank expression.

"Hey, look, who you were in the past, that doesn't really matter to me." She shrugged her shoulders, looking out to the water. "I mean, you're happy now, right?" She looked back at Noelle.

"Yeah. I feel like, myself."

"Well then that's all that matters, and if someone doesn't like that they can cram it!" Susie smiled, showing her sharp teeth. 

"So, you don't think it's weird?"

"Nah. Well, I mean all that stuff about gender or whatever is weird anyway. Humans are weird, monsters are weird, everyone's weird. But that stuff doesn't really matter to me anyway. I like you for who you are, Noelle." Susie felt a soft thud as Noelle hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl as she nuzzled into her. Noelle looked up at Susie, who cupped her cheek. "Can, can I kiss you?" She asked softly, receiving a nod from the girl. She leaned in, her snout pressing gently against Noelle's lips. Her eyes were closed, arms still wrapped around Noelle when she felt her go somewhat limp. She pulled back, a smirk pulling across her face. "Don't die!"

"I think I'm gonna die." Noelle mumbled as she was easily lifted by Susie. "I'm literally gonna die."

Susie laughed softly, carrying Noelle bridal style away from the lake. "If you die then I'll die, cause your dad will kill me!" Noelle laughed cutely and nuzzled her face into Susie's neck. Both girls were smiling wide, and once outside the gate to her house, Susie set her carefully on the ground, one hoof at a time. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Noelle nods her head, digging in her purse to pull out her house key. "Oh, wait, your jacket!" Susie waves her hand dismissively.

"I can get it back later, I'm not cold. Plus, you look kinda cute in it." Noelle felt her cheeks heating up. 

"I do?" She asked.

"I mean, yeah you look cute in anything! But really, it's fine." Susie gave her short girlfriend a final hug.

"Okay, well, text me when you get home, okay?" Susie nods her head. 

"I will." She was starting to walk away, hearing Noelle open and close the gate to her property. "Oh, hey Noelle?" She called back. "I love you."


End file.
